unwritten 5th book of the twilight series
by armywife93
Summary: life after breaking dawn.   what will happen between nessie and jake?  how will bella and edward cope with the relationship and their hybrid daughter?
1. Chapter 1

After Breaking Dawn

The trees whizzed passed me as I sprinted through the forest leaving nothing but a blur for the untrained eye. The bobcat's luscious smell was indented in my nose as I followed the trail across the New Mexico border. As I locked onto the bobcats cent I almost forgot about my Edward running alongside me until his magical voice echoed inside my head.

"Bella, I'm going to veer to the right slightly, I've caught the scent of a few stray deer. I'm a mile or so behind you so find me when you've finished my love."

My heart fluttered as his words fluttered through my head, or it would have if it was still beating. I haven't quite lost my heightened ability from being a newborn so I was still a little faster and a little stronger than my husband and our family. I zeroed in on the bobcat traveling at a slow speed directly ahead of me. I jumped to a tree a few yards in front of the small cat and waited on the perfect moment. I silently and slowly jumped down directly beside the cat catching it off guard, I grabbed its neck with my right hand forcing the cat on its left side all while jumping over the startled cat and landing with one knee on its shoulder holding it down. I looked into the cat's eyes and tried to tell it mentally that everything was going to be ok, but he just screeched with fear, I quickly sank my fangs into the bobcats throat and drank vigorously but managed to avoid getting a single drop of blood on me. I was learning fast and becoming a natural at my new nature as a vampire. I finished up and circled back to find my beloved Edward.

We ran back to our small but comfortable cottage, glowing with the warmth of fresh blood. Even from a few miles out I could hear our lovely daughter's laughter at whatever Jake was doing to amuse her. As we neared our home Edward scowled at the sound of Jacobs voice coming from our cottage.

"I hope someday I get the chance to hear Nessie tell that dog she wants nothing to do with him" Edward growled.

"You know that will never happen" I smiled at the thought of Jacob following her around even after being banished like the lost puppy he so much resembles.

"Well I can still dream about it" I chuckled at his misery but knew there was no breaking the bond between our daughter and my former best friend.

We walked in to the living room just in time to see Renesmee apply a not so even coat of bright red lip stick on Jacob to complete his princess outfit. Edward and I simultaneously burst in to laughter at the scene before us. Jacob growled at our amusement and excused himself to change and remove the make-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee ran up to hug us and show us what she had been doing while we were away she placed one medium side hand on my face and the other on Edwards face playing back the last few hours with Jacob. Although Renesmee could speak, she still preferred to show us most things instead of tell us, but she was getting more and more comfortable with her voice and using it to communicate, especially since she had to talk to Charlie.

Although Renesmee was only born a year ago she could easily pass for a 4 year old toddler. My beautiful daughter was not only advanced in her growth but also mentally advanced even for a 10 year old. After life had settled post our heightened argument with the Volturi our family started home schooling her, Esme focused on dance and mathematics, Edward focused on literature and music, Carlisle focused on science and both Vampire history and Human history. The others focused more on thing they were experts at, Rosalie and Alice held weekly fashion shows every Friday, Jasper constantly studies her and her reactions to her diet and life as a hybrid, Emmett is teaching her to punch right now but he hopes one day they will advance to much more than that, I desperately hope they don't and Jake, Jake is her fun expert, they spent all the extra time in Renesmee's day together. Renesmee would not be able to attend a regular school until she stopped growing and my family was intent on preparing her for whatever grade she would wind up in when school finally became an issue.

Renesemee's life never has a dull moment, and because of Renesmee's constant changing and growing none of our lives were dull. My days were focused on Renesmee and my nights were focused on Edward. It seemed our need for each other would never dwindle, we spent all the time Renesmee slept focused on each other and what pleased us. We had so many new things to explore with each other.

After talking awhile Renesmee feel asleep and Jacob went home, Edward and I spent the remainder of the night enjoying our beautiful garden and swimming in our small piece of the ocean we so much enjoyed on the island.


End file.
